Messed Up
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Its been 2 years since Simi's death and Yuu got a new girlfriend. But on the night he purposes to her his dead girlfried just HAD to show up. Is Yuu going crazy or is Simi alive. Why is Yuu's life so messed up? SEQUL TO MOONLIGTH SHADOW. rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/**

**Me- THE SEQUL IS HERE!**

**Yuu- I HATE YOU!**

**Me- at least read the story before you decide that…..oh and say the disclaimer while your at it!**

**Yuu- fine, this idiot dosent own anything but the plot and her OCs**

**Me- on with the story!**

Yuu's Pov

Its been 2 years since her death and things have changed.

For the first few months Sami and Kenta have been trying to cheer me up to the point where Sami cosplayed as her, and took me out on a date (against Kenta's will of coarse)

_**Flashback**_

"um I don't know about this" I say backing away from Sami.

"this will help you!" she urged and I knew not to argue.

And hour later we were sitting in…..my old girlfriend's favorite resterant waiting for our food. Things were getting uncomfortable until a waiter spilled something on Sami.

I waited for her too attck but then I rembered that this was Sami.

Shure enough she dabbed her pants with a napkin and acnowlaged his apology nicely. I sighed.

"whats wrong?" Sami asked, her voice full of suspicoion.

"its just that Simi would pretty much beat up the waiter if that happed" I told her sadly.

"oh so you want me to bead up the waiter?" she asks me while getting up and punching her palm.

"NO!" I say quickly knowing the last time Simi beat up the waiter, we got kick out of the restaurant.

_**End of Flashback**_

I chuckle at this memory before moveing on with my tougths.

Anyway it been 2 years. I got a new girlfriend but not because I love her.

You see my parents are the owners of The BeyBlade Creation Company or the BBCC. They were filty rich and me being their only child, I'm their imeadent heir. But in order to claim my property I need a spouse.

Since Simi was my only true love I was going to purpose to her. Not because of the will, because I loved her. But on the night I was going purpose…_it _happened.

When my parents found out that I lost her they said I had 3 months to find a new fiancé. I tried re dateing but no was like Simi.

Soon my parents were tired of waiting and they found a girl them selves.

BANG!  
I turn around to see the door fly open to reveal a white and pink haired girl wearing a pink shirt, a white vest, a pink skirt, and white heels. She is being falloed by a tall buttler carring at least 20 shoping bags.

"YUUUUUUUU HONEY I'M HOMMMMMMEEEE" she sang.

Yup that was my new girlfriend.

"hey Isa, where were you?" I ask although knowing the answer.

"shopping of coarse" she sang again.

I was right not to mention the fact that she's use MY credit card.

"guess what I just found out?"

"what?" I ask not really careing.

"that my name means strong! I'm strong! No I'm the strongest!"

Strongest my ass I think to myself not wanting to rain on her parade. She can barely lift up a dictionary. The strongest girl I knew was Simi.

Isa frowns.

"your thinking about that bitch Samanta again aren't you" she says coldy.

"HER NAME IS SIMI" I yell

"whatever its not like she's as good as I am right?" she states.

My blood boils.

"forget about that jackass and lets go out to dinner" she says not giving me a chance to reply.

_**At Dinner**_

I sit in the fancy chair eating my salad and watching in discust as Isa flirts with every waiter that crosses our path.

"Psssstt"

I turn around to see my dad wearing an camafloged suite. I faceplam.

I excuse myself and fallow my (stupid) father. Once we stand a good distance away from the table I start.

"dad what are you wearing" I ask.

"not important,but what is that this is the last day for you to get a new fiancé, so go purpose" he tells me.

"what?"

"you herd me"

"but I don't even have a ring"

Dad smirks and pulls a black velvet box out of his pocket. It was the same one I was going to give to Simi.

I sigh and take the box.

"go get em tiger!" he encourages. Roles my eyes.

"I'm a Libra, not a tiger" I say as I walk over to the table.

Isa looked up and before she could say anything a kneal down on one foot.

"YUUUUUUUU" Isa squeals and and the rest of the restaurant crowds around us.

I take a deep breth.

"Isa Lana Mayfeild, will you mary me" I ask.

"YES,YES,YES!" Isa screams and snatches the ring before I could put it on her finger.

I was now engaged.

She grabs me a presses her lips on to mines. The restaurant claps and cherrs until….."

"HOW COULD YOU?"

I break the kiss and turn around to see a fimilar short hired brunet.

She was wearing same boat neck half shirt and cargo shorts and fingerless gloves as her chocolate brown eyes stare at me in pure hatered.

Her vampire theeth poke out her mouth and her face pales in to an almost gray.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She shouts agin and this time punches me in the belly.

I crouch over in pain.

"Simi…" I wisper.

**Me- end of the chapter**

**Simi- am I alive?**

**Yuu- or am I going crazy?**

**Me- *smirks* read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/**

**Me- guess what?**

**Simi- what?**

**Me- since I am LOVEING this fic I will give you guys an update!**

**Simi- oh no…she dosent own anything but her OCs and the plot**

**Me- story time**

"Simi" I wisper and look up at her enranged face.

She runs.

I quickly get over the pain and chase her.

Simi's POV

I cant belive it. He promised never to forget but 2 years and he gets himself a fiancé.

I keep running and running. I look bhind me and see that I left Yuu in the dust. I stop and catch my breath. I look around and freze to see where I am.

I am at he bridge where I "died".

I the place over and see small and faded splices of red. Its blood. _My_ blood.

I lean on the rail, determined not to start sobbing. I cant help it. A tear rolls down my cheek.

"give him a chance" a familer voice says.

I turn around to see my clone.

"hi Sami" I mutter.

"welcome back from the dead!" she teases and I give her on of my death glare.

"what should I do?" I ask

"give him a chance" she reapates.

"why should I?, he is engaged!"

"he tougth you were dead"

"SO?"

"atleast give him an explation before he marries Isa"

"FINE"

I stalk off toward Yuu's house and nock louly on the door.

But instead of Yuu, a pink and white hired girl answers the door.

Both our eyes widen.

"YOU" we say at the same time.

"I TOUGTH I KILLED YOU!" she screams at me.

"so it was you….." I wisper and take a step back.

"what all the noise" a diffrant voice yells and comes to the door.

_Yuu…._

He comes to the door and takes one look at me. His eyes widen and takes a step towards me.

I get ready to run but Yuu grabs on to my wrist.

"let me go" I growl but Yuu grabs on tighter. I know I can break out of his grip but my body wont let me.

" Not until I get some answers" he say firmly and I give up.

"FINE BUT ONLY IF WE ARE ALONE" I shout glareing at Isa.

"NO WAY" Isa growls and I deepen my glare.

"enough" Yuu says with athorty and looks at Isa.

"Isa, go home" he tells her and she turns red with anger.

"WHAT?!"

"You herd me"

"FINE" she snatches up her purse and stalks out the door.

"if you try anything then I will..." she mutter before slaming the door shut.

I look at Yuu.

"Explain" he states, his voice harsh. I wince and take a deep breath.

"Back when we were 12 that shadowy figure that put you in the hospital killed our parents. When Sami and I met you, we also did some undercover work for the WBBA. After we met you and Kenta the WBBA, asked us to spy on them and we found out that they were part of a orgization called The Black Rose."

"the black rose?" Yuu wispers ans I nod.

"there plan is to find a pure dark bey and extract it's power. So the reason they targed our parents is to gain a hold of Dark Scorpio, but Dark Scorpio dosent work without its owener and it's lover bey."

"Lover Bey?"

"yes like humans, beys can fall in love with one another. Take out libra and put it on the table"

Yuu obeys and sets Libra down beside Dark Scorpio. The 2 beys instantly pull close in a bond.

"see?"

" you mean…."

"yes I do, any way inorder to estract power from Scorpio, the Black Rose, also need you and Libra. That day when I suposely "died" the figure said that if I hand you and Libra over then he will leve me alone. That's why I shouted never and fouth him.I did not know he was going to pull out a gun but when he did and shot me I fell in to the river. Lucky for me I'm a vampire and and Sami's vampire ears herd the shot. She tracked me down and fished me out of the river, before the police came. She gave me a fresh supply of blood to refill the hole in my chest. We were going to tell you that I was alive but then I realized that if I was so called dead the Black Rose would no longer be after you. So me and Sami used an old vamp spell and made a fake body and threw that in to the river."

"so you never died?"

"well I did consider the fact that I was always dead. Any way the only people that know I am alive are Sami and veary few members of the WBBA inculdeing Ryo, Hikru and Tsubassa. I continued my work as a spy and found out that they were still after you because of you inheritance. One of the members was sapose to find a way to mary you. Her name is Sai Maya Dafelil and I think she succed."

"she did?"

"She is tall, has white and pink hair and tends to sing everything…sound fimilar?"

Yuu gasped. "you think its Isa?"

"yes"

"I don't believe you. Isa would never do something like that"

"yes she would and you know it…her name is Isa Lana Mayfeild, right?"

"yhea….."

"unscramble the letters"

Yuu did some quick calacuateing in his brain and his face goes blank.

"no….."

"yes….."

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my belly as I hold it in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"whats wrong?" Yuu looks at me franticly.

"I…need…to…..feed" I mange to choke out.

"oh well what so you want…chips, crackcers?"Yuu goes trougth the pantry.

"I need _blood_" I say and Yuu stares at me.

"so please I need to go hunt" walk towards the door only to be stoped by Yuu getting in the way.

"take mines" he wispers and that's all I need.

I walk up to him and place my mouth on his neck. My fangs come out and I poke them in to his flesh.

He winces from the slight sting, so I try to be gentle. The blood slowly ozzes out and lap it up with my tonge.

The taste fills my mouth and a suck some more. Its amazeing.

Yuu runs his hands up my back a and one of them slips in to my shirt.

I freze but don't stop him as he completely removes my shirt and then goes on to my bra.

He runs his hands up my naked chest sending shivers down my spine.

He leads me to his bed and on to a night full of pure bliss

**Me- whaca think?**

**Simi- O.O**

**Yuu-O.O**

**Me-HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kenta- did you have to do that?**

**Sami- thats kinda disturbing**

**Me- yes I had to but rember they are like 24**

**Sami-still**

**Me- ok to the reader please review and let me know if you think the rateing should change.**


End file.
